User talk:NewYorkCity101/7
Adminship Can I request adminship? I usually wouldn't as I'm sooo new but given how vandalised this wiki is I think I've proven myself to be trustworthy. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 19:20, November 26, 2017 (UTC) About TwiDashFlutterPinkieJackRarityfan1234/Filoo I think this user should be pardoned because their contributions are good now, and unlike most editors they actually take note of complaints and improve their editing. I'd rather want us to deal with annoying ones like Michele rather than people who are useful. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 12:05, November 27, 2017 (UTC) :While I do believe you, the rule is that any user that is operating multiple accounts will be banned, no exceptions. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 12:27, November 27, 2017 (UTC) :: Sure, but we could talk things out and they can return to their original account. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 12:29, November 27, 2017 (UTC) :::Do you know if it is that account for sure making the edits? NewYorkCity101 (talk) 12:30, November 27, 2017 (UTC) :::: If it's not a problem get on the chat, I really dislike using talk pages. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 12:31, November 27, 2017 (UTC) : AxG told me that they are pardoned... for now. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 15:51, November 27, 2017 (UTC) ::Okay, as long as they don't rename files like crazy, I'm cool with it. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 16:14, November 27, 2017 (UTC) ::: By the way, you should create a thread in News and Announcements (and lock it because it's just an announcement and not a discussion) saying that vexillology is officially prohibited. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 16:19, November 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::I can't lock the announcement. Let people comment dumb things and I'll block them, just like every other announcement on this wiki. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 16:42, November 27, 2017 (UTC) HBO GO It's called HBO GO in Europe which is why I renamed it, also I don't see why you protected it. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 19:47, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Chat Can you get into chat? Has to do with making a new admin group and I don't want you to release your email publicly. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 16:35, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Question I think you mixed something up, that was for Stevefan. By the way, I won't be on the Slack temporarily. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 13:09, December 16, 2017 (UTC) :I did, my bad. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 13:09, December 16, 2017 (UTC) :: No worries. Also, while I'm gone from the Slack, I think we should exchange email addresses. Wanna get on the chat for that? -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 13:11, December 16, 2017 (UTC) :::Sure NewYorkCity101 (talk) 13:13, December 16, 2017 (UTC) Um... Why are you and other admins blocking users for reasons I don't like? You were blocking users for reasons which makes me sick, Let me tell you why... *3 strikes, you're out Feels bad for blocked users!! *We're done with you here Don't make users quit wikis. *Bye, (name). The least friendly reason I've ever seen! *Okay, seriously, is me blocking you before you can edit giving you a clue? Seriously bad. *Get out! What *No, go. This is offensive to me! *How do you keep coming back? Just say "Sockpuppet of (user)." *Never come on Logopedia again What *Goodbye Ugh. *Oh no you don't What Please block users for good reasons. Please don't use reasons to make users quit wikis. I want the blocking list to be nice. Thanks! SophieTheSapphire1 (talk) 23:31, December 18, 2017 (UTC) :I understand if you're angry, but unfortunately, the majority of users blocked on this wiki are blocked because they are repeat offenders. Now I'm not saying I'm perfect in any way, but I am trying to protect a website and want Logopedia to be better for everyone. If you really feel this way, I apologize and I will try to calm down about the reasons. But I did not like your tone towards me in that message. What especially gets me annoyed is the fact that you had the nerve to use your first edit here to rant at me about everything I did wrong. So if you continue to be aggressive towards me or any other user, you will be blocked. Again, if you are offended by what I do, I apologize, but I really do not like your tone, so please get it together and contribute positively to Logopedia. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 00:38, December 19, 2017 (UTC) ::You didn't notify us that you became a staff member on this wiki. Unless you calm down I'll have no choice but to report your account to Fandom staff for being obviously underage. Just to clarify, I have nothing against giving suggestions to the admins, in fact I think the administration on here needs them desperately, but a first edit with this kind of tone... Not good. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 09:52, December 19, 2017 (UTC) :::Thanks for standing up for me. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:28, December 19, 2017 (UTC) Can I be an admin please? Hi there, is it okay if I have admin priviledges for this Wikia. I've uploaded a bunch of valuable, high quality logo's because I'm in association with an expert tracer who able to perfectly replicate outdated/poor quality logo's. Alpha Baymax 15:20, January 2, 2018 (UTC) :You don't have enough edits to become an admin. Itogi (talk) 15:27, January 2, 2018 (UTC) :How many more edits do I have to provide for admin rights? Alpha Baymax 15:35, January 2, 2018 (UTC) ::Read this page. Itogi (talk) 15:38, January 2, 2018 (UTC) : Alpha, I think you should ask a bureaucrat if they're willing to give you content moderator rights. -Lucky (��) 15:44, January 2, 2018 (UTC) Lucky impersonation account Before I can report the impostor to Fandom, which account is being impersonated by the banned username of "LUCKYSID1972" since it looks less similar to the known person?--Muzzarino 14:16, January 4, 2018 (UTC) : No one is being impersonated. End of story. -Lucky (��) 14:18, January 4, 2018 (UTC) :: That username that got blocked for pretending to be someone or you looks somewhat similar to yours and I want to know the similarity to it before I can tell the staff to block the account from the entire network.--Muzzarino 14:20, January 4, 2018 (UTC) :::I was being somewhat judgmental. I thought the username was an impersonation of him, but I could be wrong. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 14:27, January 4, 2018 (UTC) :::: Don't report it to FANDOM staff for now, apart from "LUCKY" (which is used as a nickname/username a lot and isn't unique at all), the rest of the username is completely random. Ban him if he screws up, but for now, let's not get carried away. -Lucky (��) 14:28, January 4, 2018 (UTC) ::::: Thank you.--Muzzarino 14:33, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Quebarato Hey, will you make the Quebarato page? Disney Channel Logo What happened to my 3D Disney Channel logo? --CreationBeTheWorld23 19:21, January 8, 2018 (UTC) :You uploaded a duplicate file, and quite frankly, it did not look very good. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 21:15, January 8, 2018 (UTC) ::I uploaded it to replace a winter logo. --CreationBeTheWorld23 21:42, January 9, 2018 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, but the image is the exact same as the one that is on the main page, even though you say it is not a duplicate. I am deleting it again, and if you upload it again, I will have no choice but to possibly block you. Thank you for understanding. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 04:27, January 10, 2018 (UTC) ::::It's not. It's what I like to call “ultra 3D”. I would not upload duplicated files. I will upload it again for a comparison. There is a clear difference. Once you have made the comparison, you may delete or move the former. :The "ultra 3d" version is the same as the original. Yes, it is slightly darker, but it's the same logo. Itogi (talk) 08:32, January 10, 2018 (UTC) ::Take a closer look. --CreationBeTheWorld23 08:34, January 10, 2018 (UTC) :::Oh, it also has jagged edges. Itogi (talk) 08:37, January 10, 2018 (UTC) ::::There is a clear difference. The first one looks like the edges are completely misdrawn, while on the second one, everything is fine. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 14:50, January 10, 2018 (UTC) :::::The edges are weird because I used PicsArt to cut it out. --CreationBeTheWorld23 15:11, January 10, 2018 (UTC) ::::::I'm sick of going in circles about this. Your upload is a poor version of the main logo. If you continue to argue about this or upload it again, I will have no choice but to block you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 17:56, January 10, 2018 (UTC) :::::::There IS a difference. The letters are more 3D. Look very, very, very, closely. I'm not going to reupload it until various people recognise the difference. Sometimes, you have to look closely. I would not upload duplicates. You will see it is not a duplicate. If you continue to insist it's a duplicate, I will post it again to show the clear difference, and report you. --CreationBeTheWorld23 18:42, January 10, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::Alright, you have pushed my buttons enough. They are not more 3D, you have been banned on other wikis on Fandom, and you want to unblock a user just so they can make their one hundredth edit? That alone is unbelievable and inappropriate. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:17, January 10, 2018 (UTC)